staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 19 - Portret pamięciowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 20 - Pocałunek na powitanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 EURO 2012 - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov STUDIO+ I seria (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013) 09:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov -Studio (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013) 09:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - 2 seria (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013) 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov - studio (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013) 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 413) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 22, Rachunek sumienia (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 22); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych - Pyeongchang 2013; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 30 - Miłość Natalii - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2574 - finał stycznia; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Plutopia, odc. 10 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Plutopia ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Plan gry (Game Plan, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Dwayne Johnson, Madison Pettis, Roselyn Sanchez, Kyra Sedgwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dość całowania żab (Cansada de besar sapos aka: Tired of Kissing Frogs); komedia kraj prod.Meksyk (2007); reż.:Jorge Colon; wyk.:Juan Manuel Bernal, Ana Serradilla, Ana Layevska, Jose Maria De Tavira; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Pornografia (Pornografia); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 17/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 17/ 26 - Bahamas - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 119; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 962; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 870 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 871 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Kultura, głupcze (60); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta - moje życie - odc. 1/4 (My life is a ZOO - ep. 1/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata - Soczi - sprint drużynowy techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Gwiazdy w południe - I kto tu kłamie (A gauche en sortant de l’ascenseur); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1988); reż.:Edouard Molinaro; wyk.:Pierre Richard, Richard Bohringer, Emmanuelle Béart, Fanny Cottençon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Familiada - odc. 2012; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 509 - Lekcja słuchania; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Z Tomaszem Stańko rozmawia Katarzyna Nosowska (z cyklu Rozmowy poSzczególne); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto czy wieś? (76); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 The Voice of Poland - co słychać?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Thom Ebernhardt; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Benjamin Salisbury, Mary Kay Place; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Głęboka woda - odc. 7/13 "Rola życia" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (65); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Farba - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Marcin Władyniak, Ewa Gorzelak, Karolina Łukaszewicz, Agnieszka Dygant, Teresa Sawicka, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Dracz, Leszek Zdybał, Mariusz Jakus; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 1/9 - Uszczelka; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Kazimierz Wichniarz, Henryk Bąk, Maria Grabowska, Edmund Fetting, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Anthony Hickox; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, Nick Brimble; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Barka (328) - magazyn 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:43 Pogoda 08:46 Telenotatnik: Hospicjum to też życie 09:00 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:54 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Czwarty wymiar życia - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska (22) - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Prawdę mówiąc 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:57 Pogoda 17:01 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Jezioro Tarnobrzeg - Polpharma Starogard Gdański 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Arka (579) 19:25 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 19:40 TV Zima - Szwajcaria Bałtowska 01.02.2013 19:52 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Wielka woda 20:00 Listy gończe: Życie za życie (28) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:42 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:40 Raport z Polski - ekstra 23:55 Teleplotki 00:25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:55 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:50 Pogoda 01:57 Sportowa niedziela 02:20 Młodzież kontra 03:00 Kościół z bliska (22) - magazyn religijny 03:30 Raport z Polski - ekstra 03:45 Reportaż TVP Info: Czwarty wymiar życia - reportaż (Polska,2012) 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc 05:00 Reportaż TVP Info 05:15 Polska według Kreta - magazyn 05:40 Tu kobiety Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:25 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (5) 08:25 Gang Misia Yogi (5) 08:55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (55) 09:25 Scooby-Doo 2 (7) 09:55 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (4) 10:25 Jaskiniowcy (2) 10:55 Olbrzym z jeziora - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2005) 12:55 Hot Shots 2 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 14:45 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF (USA,1984) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Łzy Wasyla (96) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (25) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (190) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (159) 22:00 Kości 5 (94) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (10) 00:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (5) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (5) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (5) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (6/10) - reality show 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Mam talent! 5 (10) - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Prawo Agaty 2 (9) 15:10 Lekarze: Brak komunikacji (9/13) 16:10 Jaś Fasola: Nadciąga totalny kataklizm - komedia (Wielka Brytania,USA,1997) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 (14) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Zabójczy cel - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2008) 22:00 Na językach (1/16) - magazyn 23:00 Dwanaście małp - film SF (USA,1995) 01:35 MasterChef (10/13) - reality show 02:35 Uwaga! 02:50 Arkana magii (825) 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 mała Czarna - talk show 06:00 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 Dekoratornia 07:00 Różowa Pantera (53) 07:35 Różowa Pantera (54) 08:05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (9) - serial przyrodniczy 08:35 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (10) - serial przyrodniczy 09:05 Kung Fu Master - komedia sensacyjna (Chiny,2009) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (64) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (2) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (9) - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Smoki górą - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,1988) 15:55 Robin Hood: książę złodziei - film przygodowy (USA,1991) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (66) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Noc kawalerów - komedia przygodowa (USA,2006) 21:55 C.H.U.D. 2 - horror komediowy (USA,1989) 23:45 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 00:45 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:45 TV Market 02:05 To był dzień 02:45 To był dzień na świecie 03:15 mała Czarna - talk show 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (32) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Sława i chwała: Warszawa (4/7) 07:30 Stare dranie (3) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Stare dranie (9) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Nigel Marven przedstawia: Pingwiny - cykl dokumentalny 09:30 Potęga przyrody: Tasmania - kraina diabłów (8) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Krzyżacy - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 14:00 Atlantyda: powrót Milo - film animowany (USA) 15:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Złodziej nad złodziejami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2010) 17:10 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia (USA,1994) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (34) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 20:00 Kosmiczna katastrofa - thriller SF (Kanada,2011) 21:55 Anatomia upadku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:10 Podniebny horror (5) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Mantykora: legendarny potwór - horror SF (USA,2005) 01:50 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:40 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (8) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:55 Misja Martyna 2: Zamieszkać na wodzie (8/12) 06:30 Misja Martyna 2: The best of (9/12) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Detektyw Monk 5 (12/16) 10:00 Detektyw Monk 5 (13/16) 10:55 Hotel dla psów - film familijny (Niemcy,USA,2009) 13:05 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 15:40 Jak uratowano Dziki Zachód - film familijny (USA,1994) 17:35 Przyjaciele (14/48) 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (18) 19:05 Bez śladu 7 (21/24) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Inwazja - thriller SF (Australia,USA,2007) 22:05 Mentalista 2 (7/23) 23:00 W potrzasku - thriller (USA,1995) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:20 W roli głównej: Robert Więckiewicz (15/17) 03:45 W roli głównej: Irena Eris (16/17) 04:10 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska (17-ost.) 04:40 W roli głównej: Dorota Zawadzka (1) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (21) 06:30 Był sobie człowiek (5) 07:00 Był sobie kosmos (5) 07:30 Przedszkolaki 08:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (2) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (7) 09:25 Łowcy smoków (22) 10:00 Wilk i zając (1-5) 10:30 Pszczółka Maja (47) 11:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Superdrapieżcy (5) - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Medicopter 117 (62) 14:00 Medicopter 117 (63) 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą (26) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (42) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (43) 17:00 Wilk i zając (6-10) 17:30 Był sobie kosmos (5) 18:00 Pippi (8) 18:30 Pszczółka Maja (48) 19:00 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 19:30 Słodka szkoła Rachel (13) - magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Wyspa skarbów - film animowany (Japonia,1971) 22:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (44) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (45) 23:00 Pewnego razu w Chinach - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1991) TV 6 08:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Uwierz w siebie (3) - program rozrywkowy 10:30 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (39) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (40) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (41) 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (16) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (42) 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (17) 14:00 Różowa Pantera (41) 14:30 Różowa Pantera (42) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (10) - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (10) - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Paszporty do świata mody (10) - reality show 17:40 Hole in the Wall 2 (10) - program rozrywkowy 18:20 Hole in the Wall 2 (11) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (12) 20:00 Włatcy móch 5: Dzjeń Dzjecka (55) 20:30 Włatcy móch 5: Śmiercicha i cóksy (56) 21:00 Małpi matecznik - film przyrodniczy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:00 Wielki szef - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1971) 00:05 Ukryte piękno (5) - reality show 01:05 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 01:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - SPR Lublin 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - SPR Lublin 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Queens Park Rangers - Manchester City 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Queens Park Rangers - Manchester City 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Magazyn alpejski 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn freestyle 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - FC Utrecht 16:30 Magazyn snowboardowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Jastrzębski Węgiel 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Jastrzębski Węgiel 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - Ajax Amsterdam 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: VVV-Venlo - Ajax Amsterdam 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Reading FC - Chelsea Londyn 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Reading FC - Chelsea Londyn 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - Lotos Trefl Gdańsk 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity Non Stop 09:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Fejslista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Backstage Party 19:30 Hity Non Stop 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W pogotowiu (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 08:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) - magazyn 08:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (5/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 09:00 Miłosny biznes (5/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra: Inni od innych 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Pakistan: Obrońcy Karaczi (4/10) 11:00 W trasie 2 (8/13) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Awantura o wesele (10/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty: Zatoki i uszy (78-ost.) - magazyn medyczny 14:00 W ostatniej chwili (3/11) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1/8) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kulisy sławy (17/30) - magazyn 15:15 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 16:15 Studio TTV (17/21) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (6/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Surowi rodzice (8/13) - reality show 19:05 Świat bez fikcji: Chiny: Zagubieni synowie Chin (5/10) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka (5/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo 3: Obrzydliwe smakołyki (10/13) 22:05 Nie do wiary (7/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:35 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 23:05 Kossakowski.Szósty zmysł (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:35 Męska inicjacja (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 00:05 Superwizjer 00:40 Kartoteka (5/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Druga twarz (11/13) - reality show 04:30 Kulisy sławy extra 3: Twarde babki (4/13) 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:16 Lista hitów wszech czasów 17:00 Hit dnia 17:52 Tylko dance 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Mamuśki: Piąty teść (7) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Automat (12) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Uwolnić Misiaka (36) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (18) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dojrzałe małżeństwa (228) 12:00 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 13:00 Agentki: Emerytura, czyli seksbomba (1) 14:00 Mamuśki: Piąty teść (7) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Automat (12) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Modne ucho (8) 15:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Salto (361) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Impotencja (19) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dramat gotycki (322) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Zemsta (8) 20:30 Mamuśki: Piąty teść (7) 21:00 Prawo miasta (8) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dojrzałe małżeństwa (228) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej, lepiej, taniej, weselej (362) 23:30 Mamuśki: Piąty teść (7) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Automat (12) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Modne ucho (8) 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Mówimy po polsku - reportaż 09:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gwara warszawska - magazyn 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Około północy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 11:10 Wszechwiedzący - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Kobieta i mężczyzna (24) 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Queen - The Story of Bohemian Rhapsody - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 14:30 Hala odlotów: Kryzys czasem nacjonalistów? (19) 15:30 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana - koncert 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Wisławy Szymborskiej (1) 17:50 Niedziela z...twórczością Wisławy Szymborskiej: "Buffo" - program poetycki 18:30 Niedziela z...twórczością Wisławy Szymborskiej: Radość pisania - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 19:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Wisławy Szymborskiej (2) 20:20 Koniec z Hollywood - komediodramat (USA,2002) 22:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Skandalista George Lucas - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2010) 00:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Kobieta i mężczyzna (24) 00:30 Kino nocne: Taqwacores - film obyczajowy (USA,2010) 02:00 Koniec z Hollywood - komediodramat (USA,2002) 03:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (4) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 3.02.1989 08:10 Sursum corda! W górę serca - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 09:00 Biała wizytówka: Ślub przed pałacem (5/6) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Cesarski smak 10:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat! - magazyn muzyczny 11:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat! - magazyn muzyczny 11:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Tatarzy polscy (31) 13:00 Saga prastarej puszczy: Opowieść o żuku: Potęga karła 14:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Fredek uszczęśliwia świat" 15:05 Fredek uszczęśliwia świat - komedia (Polska,1936) 16:25 Druga młodość czwororęcznych - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 17:00 Biała wizytówka: Zarząd przymusowy (6-ost.) 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne: Rzeczpospolita niesprawiedliwa 18:45 Ex libris 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 3.02.1989 19:45 Zamach - film wojenny (Polska,1958) 21:15 Kama - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 21:50 Na życzenie widzów: Rok 1863 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 23:00 Szalom Lejbuszewo - reportaż 23:40 07 zgłoś się: Zamknąć za sobą drzwi (20/21) 01:10 Kino nocą: Cynga - dramat wojenny (Polska,1991) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 123; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4* - Na przekór losowi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Trzecia granica - odc. 3* - Zatarte ślady (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 413) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Narodzenia św. Jana Chrzciciela w Michniowcu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Polonia w Komie - Kilimandżaro - (160); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Agnieszka Kozłowska - Rajewicz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 949; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Największy poza Polską...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na wycieczce, odc. 3 (Jak byli na vylete); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 8/13* - Post uszlachetniający - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Salon Polonii - Agnieszka Kozłowska - Rajewicz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Największy poza Polską...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 M jak miłość - odc. 949; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na wycieczce, odc. 3 (Jak byli na vylete); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 8/13* - Post uszlachetniający; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (126); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych